


Love for a Madman

by BWolf_20



Series: Forbidden Love: Michonne/Negan [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attack Aftermath, Blood, Body Worship, Concerned Michonne, Concerned Negan, Confessions, Emotions, F/M, Fear of Death, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nudity, Passion, Possible Rough Sex, Protective Michonne (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: As the situation with the Whisperers mounts, Michonne can’t help fearing the worst. Negan is concerned and wants nothing more than to keep her from slipping away. When a moment arrives for them to open up with words, they end up opening a new level in their relationship where passion is fully expressed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The past fics in this series for the most part weren't as detailed, but considering Michonne and Negan are going to the next stage in their relationship, I wanted to broaden things out. I'm pleased to have finally gotten to this point in the series :D

Michonne stared at the blood that she had wiped onto the side of her hand from her brow. She could feel it running down her face, reminding her that it was no minor cut. From there her eyes dropped down to the left-hand side of her waist. She grimaced as she dropped a hand over the bloody cut. Next she turned to the sword, flicking it to knock away the vile residue that coated it after her struggle against the common as well as new enemy.

Littering the ground around her was a nice little pile of walkers, but there were two that caught her attention since they were people wearing the walkers’ skins. She glared at the blade that one of them held as it was the same blade the dead man had managed to slip into her side before she was able to slip her own blade into his chest. Her glare deepened the longer she stared at the false walker. This man, this Whisperer, represented a huge setback to their progress. Things had been as fine as they could be before they had come along. The dead still walked and her people were still careful, but they hadn’t had to deal with a fight against people since the Saviors. 

It wasn’t fair. Life was never fair of course, but this felt like a new level of unfairness that shouldn’t exist being that there was now a struggle against people and walkers combined. She and her people had a right to visit another community, and these assholes were here to say otherwise. They were here to tell her they controlled the common enemy and that their way of life made more sense. They were here to alter their way of life, almost like the way the Saviors had and she had had enough.

With a cry of rage she slammed her sword into the head of the Whisperer before he could reanimate. She quickly did the same for the second man. She didn’t pull her katana up immediately. She instead used it for support as her legs shook; as the blood from her brow dripped over her eye. She shut her eyes and let the new silence sweep over her. The world was not quiet anymore, so it was rare to find a moment of peace outside the walls. She wanted it to last forever.

“Michonne!”

With a groan, she opened her eyes and pulled up the katana. The voice had come from Laura who was quickly running toward her from around a group of trees.

“You okay?”

Michonne didn’t answer right away. She was distracted by Eugene and Rosita coming toward her as well. They had a few scrapes on their bodies from the sudden attack that separated them, but other than that they seemed fine. She wouldn’t be losing any of them today.

“Yeah,” she said tiredly. “You?”

“You’re bleeding pretty bad,” said Rosita. She reached into a satchel and pulled out a small pad of gauze and held it to her brow. 

“We need to get back. There might be more out here,” Laura noted.

Michonne nodded as she held the pad against her brow, her teeth bared. As much as she would like to run off cutting down more of the Whisperers, the risk wasn’t worth it. A small voice in the back of her head told her she was lucky to have survived today, but she told it to shut up. No one was going to take her away from her children and her people.

 

She flinched as Siddiq made work of stitching the wound back together on her head. She hoped it hadn’t been so bad that she would need stitches.

“It’s not too bad overall,” he told her. 

“I’ve handled worse.” 

She hated that her thoughts went back to the day she was branded in the back by a kid, thanks to what she thought was an old friend. The current empty darkness she felt only darkened when she recalled what happened after the branding with those kids. She could practically smell the blood in the air, just like she had during the Whisperer ambush; just like she did now.

She was distracted when Gabriel entered the medical room. There was a look of concern on his face, but it was washed over by relief. 

“Glad to see you’re alright.”

“It’s just a little scratch.”

Gabriel didn’t seem convinced.

“You were lucky.” She flinched at the word and looked away from him. “I think we should have a discussion on how to change our runs and travel. With the Whisperers out there, we’ll have to-”

“We have to end this,” she stated sharply. “We can’t go through that shit again. We can’t change our ways just because of them.”

“I agree, but for now we have to. Until we can stop them.”

She knew what stopping them would mean. There would be freedom of course, but naturally there would be loss. After the tragedy of the fair, she wasn’t ready for more bloodshed.

 

Negan fingered through a book as he pressed himself against the wall on his cot. As much as he tried, he couldn’t really focus on the words. His thoughts shifted to what he’d heard drifting through the cell window. Something about a Whisperer attack and Michonne having barely made it out alive. At first it hadn’t been something he’d taken too seriously. The woman was a warrior, and nothing was capable of bringing her down as far as he was concerned. She was too damn good to die. But the fact was she hadn’t visited him in a couple of days since the news spurred. It was one reason why he was starting to doubt her strength and why worry was setting in. A second reason was Rick of all people.

Rick Grimes had come across as the type of bastard that couldn’t go down. He fought hard, survived through the hardest of circumstances and made such an incredible impact on people that it seemed the man was immortal. He recalled how stunned he’d been when Michonne finally broke the news with him about his death, and for a while he was in denial. It didn’t seem possible that Rick could die, and the same could be said for Michonne. But after his fall, he reminded himself that she could go just as he had.

“Damn it.”

He threw the book aside and rubbed at his brow. Michonne wasn’t just anyone. She was his now, and it pissed him off that he couldn’t just run out of the cell to see her. No, he was the kind of boyfriend that was stuck in prison. All he could do was tell himself that she was fine. It couldn’t have been as bad as people had said.

He heard the door to the cell opening and he prepared himself to ask the same question he’d asked every day since then. Unfortunately no one was interested in updating him on his girl. When he looked up, he was at first surprised to see it was the only person he wished to see.

Michonne walked in, a somewhat flat, almost unnoticeable smile playing on her lips. 

“I heard you were looking for me,” she said.

Negan said nothing as he was too busy letting his eyes roam over her body. He noticed the barely hidden bandage on her side, but more than that he saw the stitching on her head. Slowly he rose to his feet and crossed up to the bars. It hadn’t been as bad as people had said, but that didn’t change the nagging concern.

“Why the hell wouldn’t I be? People out there are talking about you being in some bloody war.”

“People are exaggerating.” She pulled up a chair and settled into it with a sigh. 

Negan couldn’t stop staring. He was eager to ask about what had happened, but he sensed that now wasn’t the time. So he opted for smiling with pride.

“Should’ve known. You’re too much of a badass to go down by a bunch of dead assholes. Wished I could’ve been there though.”

“So you could steal my thunder?” The flat smile rose, then she started to laugh, prompting him to laugh as well.

“Since when have you been one to show off? That’s supposed to be my thing.” 

“I couldn’t have you taking all the fun.”

It was nice to hear her make light of the situation. He himself tended to do so with rough situations, but then a piece of reality slipped back in, toning down his grin.

“If I had been there, those fucks wouldn’t have cut into that gorgeous face. You wouldn’t have been touched.”

“None of us saw it coming,” she replied as her smile too vanished. “But I’m fine.”

He could see through the lie, and he couldn’t help narrowing his eyes. She may have been fine physically, but not when it came to her state of mind.

“Why’d you take so long to come see me then?”

“Meetings,” she said with a tired sigh. “The Council is working on a new way to, adapt to the situation until we can get back at them.”

“Well what’s the fucking hold up?” He gripped the bars tightly as a wave of anger rolled over him. The bastards that were able to lay a finger on his girl should have become extinct already. “You still have enough people. Take them and fuck them up.”

“It’s not that simple Negan. You have no idea what we’re dealing with out there.”

He could tell she was getting a little annoyed, but he didn’t care.

“Then let me take ‘em. Reunite me with my precious Lucille if you’re so worried about keeping your own safe.”

She was on her feet then, and the expression on her face showed just how uncomfortable things were becoming between them. He watched her shut her eyes momentarily, and when she did a glimpse of fear was exposed. He was sure it had to do with the idea of him taking on the Whisperers all on his own.

“It’s not about just keeping people safe,” she began slowly. “We have to prepare and plan, just like we did when we took your people on.” Negan flinched a little at having to be reminded of the war, but that was a different time where he was a different man. “There’s no rushing this.”

“What about me?”

“What about you?” 

A bit of the concern and frustration she was desperately trying to hide, came through in her tone of voice. Negan observed her carefully, wishing more than anything to hold her right then. It was the middle of the day and they never risked doing such a thing in case anyone interrupted.

“I want to help,” he said quietly. 

She dropped her head and appeared to struggle to stay calm. It made Negan wonder even more about what all had happened during the attack. The injuries didn’t show it…or perhaps they did.

“It doesn’t matter if you want to help. That’s something that’ll have to be discussed with the Council. They’re aware of you rescuing my daughter in the storm, but it may not be enough for them to-”

“Fuck the Council,” he growled. “Fuck the rules that say my ass has to be here. You’re gonna need every man you can get out there and you know it.”

“Negan.”

“If they don’t trust me, fine. Have them handcuff us together.” A wide grin spread across his face at the image of it. “The head of security watching over me ought to be enough for those pricks. It’s my prerogative to be by your side anyways.”

He was at least pleased to see that she appeared to be thinking it over. She gave a sigh and pushed her dreads away from her face.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Well in the meantime, why don’t you come here so I can show you how much I appreciate you.”

She smiled, but he could tell her heart wasn’t feeling it right now, much to his disappointment.

“I’ve got work to do.” She turned away, heading for the door.

“Can’t you at least stay and chat. We’ve always been good at that right? Get shit off your chest so you can breathe.”

“I am breathing Negan,” she muttered before walking out the door.

“You’re not,” he argued in the following silence.

Negan deflated against the bars, hating the helplessness. His love had come to the point of being able to open up to him, but with a war on the horizon, he had a feeling she would close back up and become the walking husk going through the motions again. He was able to spark the life back into her and he wanted nothing more than for it to stay there and expand, especially when there was so much more he could give her. He didn’t know what would happen now that the Whispers had struck again. All he knew was that he couldn’t make it if Michonne couldn’t in the end.

He thumped his head against the bars of the cell with his eyes shut as if in prayer.

“Please, please…fucking please.”

He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, but he kept at in until some form of calm settled back into his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

She almost felt guilty about not bringing up Negan during a Council meeting that took place a week later. As a distraction, she focused on the beginnings of war preparation. With a horrible sense of familiarity, Michonne watched groups of people loading certain supplies together and running them up for inventory. She watched as Rosita and even Carol worked overtime in reminding people how to fight hand to hand, or with some chosen weapon. She grimaced as Siddiq and a random assistant gathered as many medical supplies together as they could. 

No one knew what would happen or when. It was just the first step for an assumed war. Michonne wished she could believe that Alpha would just migrate elsewhere like the animals they presented themselves as.   
She forced a smile as she noticed Judith hurrying up toward her with Laura following behind.

“Mom tell her I can help.”

“Help with what sweetheart?”

“Help in the fight.” 

Her eyes blazed with determination; with the need to be there for the people she grew up with. Michonne couldn’t help but admiring it, and in such moments she often thought of Rick and Carl. 

“I told her she was too little for this, but she wouldn’t hear it,” Laura explained.

“I’m not too little. I can fight. I’ve shot walkers.”

“But those were just walkers, and it was just a few of them,” Michonne began as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “This is different. There’s a lot more of them, with people, and if this turns into a war it’ll be too dangerous for you to be out there. I know you want to help, but I’d rather you help by keeping your brother safe.”

Michonne could tell she was unsatisfied with this answer. Judith never liked hearing that she couldn’t stick her neck out for others. The smile she’d put in place for her daughter started to slip as she thought of Carl. Even though he hadn’t fought alongside them during the Savior war, firing off shots to kill, he had still become a casualty of such a time. And if Judith were to end up a casualty of another possible war…

She shut her eyes and willed the idea away. Judith caught onto the idea that her desire wasn’t coming true, so silently she walked away. With a sigh, Michonne straightened up and faced Laura.

“She’s gonna grow up to be just like you. Quite the fighter,” she complimented.

“Yeah, but she’s trying to grow up too soon.” She dropped her eyes to the ground as her mind suddenly shifted to the topic she avoided bringing up at the Council meeting. “Hey.”

Laura stopped in her tracks from walking away and looked at her.

“We all know what this is going to turn into, which means we’re going to need all the help we can get.” She paused, while Laura quirked a brow as she tried to get a read on where she was going with this. Michonne took a breath and released it before continuing. “Negan’s been asking to help.”

From her reaction, it was clear she wasn’t expecting to hear such a thing. Then she smiled as if it was a joke.

“You mean against the Whisperers?” 

Michonne gave a slow nod. 

“Don’t be fooled. He could use that as a way to turn against us, and that’s if he didn’t end up getting killed.” Michonne felt a bad twist in her gut at the thought of such an outcome. “I know he saved Judith, but for as long as I’ve known him, Negan’s always been intent on gaining power.”

“You think he only saved Judith to get in my good graces?” Michonne questioned seriously. 

“I don’t know,” Laura replied, shrugging. “He’s been behind bars so long, I can’t imagine how that changed his thinking. Maybe he just wants us to think he’s changed, so when we give him a chance he can take his revenge. But we don’t need to take that chance. We can take on those assholes without him.”

Michonne wasn’t surprised to hear such a reaction, and she could imagine the rest of the Council leaning in the same direction. One good deed from the man didn’t amount to full trust from the people. The only exception would possibly be Gabriel. The priest worked with Negan on many occasions, and at one point in the past he shared his belief with her that Negan could possibly become a better man. She had ignored the idea at the time, not believing it was possible at all. 

“Maybe he hasn’t changed,” Michonne said, careful to disguise her reasoning for wanting to talk about Negan so much, “but you have.”

Laura looked both surprised and offended.

“I have, but I wasn’t in Negan’s position as a leader. He’s been an asshole a lot longer than I have.” 

Michonne let the thought roll around in her mind. It was one thing for the people to forgive the Savior henchmen, it was a different story when it came to the one in charge. They’d been following the orders of a madman and being shown the wrong way to survive. When it came to the madman himself, the person who had led the charge of destruction and death, the community preferred him dead or at least out of their sights. But the longer she thought about it, Michonne knew it wasn’t the only reason she didn’t want to bring the whole matter up.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

Laura nodded and walked away, leaving Michonne more uncertain about the man’s future.

 

“Did you talk to the Council, about me?”

Michonne refused to look back at him from his position against the bars where he was handcuffed. Currently she was in the process of changing out his bed sheets. The role of cleaning out Negan’s cell shifted around to certain people, and despite enjoying a moment with him alone, Michonne would have preferred that her turn didn’t come up so soon. After the conversation with Laura, and more mulling over the idea, Negan assisting with the war did not sit well with her. 

“Yes,” she lied. She reasoned it was the best way to get him to move on from the subject. At the same time she reasoned they would have said no anyways. “Not surprisingly, they said no to the idea.”

“Of course they did,” he muttered. 

“Doesn’t matter. We don’t know where your bat is anyways.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know how to shoot a damn gun,” he countered. He leaned his head back against the bars. The cuffs rattled on his wrists from the movement. “I wonder if Rick would’ve let me join your merry army.”

Michonne slowed in her movements as an awkward silence hovered over them. 

“I didn’t mean that as an insult,” Negan added minutes later.

She rose to her feet slowly with Negan’s old bed sheets in her arms.

“It’s hard to know what Rick would want sometimes,” she began quietly. She refused to face him as her dead lover hovered momentarily in her head. “Maybe after seeing what Alpha’s people did to us, he might have given you a chance. He gave Dwight a chance to help in the war. He gave a second chance to the Saviors after the war.”

“I think Rick would argue I started the whole damn thing.”

“Well there’s no arguing that.” She turned to him with a humorless smile.

“Michonne,” he pleaded once she walked out of the cell.

She ignored him and shut the door, then reached for the keys to un-cuff him.

“Talk to me. If you’re not gonna kiss me, at least talk to me.”

“Now’s not the time for this Negan,” she said with a sigh. 

Once he was freed from the bars, he pressed against them in a small attempt to get close to her. She wasn’t exactly fond with the way he was examining her with his eyes, as though he could see the fear that had been plaguing her mind ever since the attack.

“What happened out there baby? The day they jumped you.”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” she growled.

“You’re not fine.” The air of disappointment in his tone rubbed her the wrong way. “Look, I know you’re a badass warrior and that you have to stay strong for your people, but I also know you’re scared. After what those motherfuckers did at the fair, I don’t blame you. But there’s no shame in talking about it.”

As she looked into his softened eyes, she wanted more than anything to risk getting close enough for him to hold her. She wanted to pour out her fears about what was coming. It wasn’t something she felt comfortable doing with anyone else. Everyone needed to know there was a chance at winning against the Whisperers. Bringing up the dark side of it felt like a wrong move. They’d all been through enough wars to last a lifetime; or rather, she had. 

She had seen people like the Governor, and narrowly escaped death from folks either obsessed with claiming or intent on consuming human flesh. She was lucky to still be here, but the worst part of all the battles was of course the loss. She wished she was better at keeping her confidence, but she supposed it had been wearing away little by little, particularly after Rick’s death. She couldn’t lose more. She couldn’t lose Rj and Judith and…

Her eyes began to well up, and she quickly took a step back.

“I’ve gotta go.”

She dropped her eyes and quickly turned away.

“Michonne!”

She refused to look back.

 

By the time evening had fell, she had calmed enough to give Judith and Rj a genuine smile as they headed for the door where Aaron and Gracie were waiting.

“Now I know I don’t have to tell you this, but mind Aaron please,” Michonne instructed them.

“Mmmooomm, it’s not like it’s our first sleepover,” Judith reminded her.

“Ok.”

“Bye momma,” said Rj as he moved forward for a hug. Michonne embraced him and planted a warm kiss on his forehead. 

“Night baby.” She turned to Judith and did the same for her.

“You won’t get too lonely will you mom?”

“Juuuudditth, it’s not like it’s my first time without you guys here at the house.”

She chuckled as her daughter rolled her eyes at the joke. 

“Ok, but if you do, this will make you feel better.” 

She fished into her pocket and pulled out what had become a very treasured item in the family; the small sheriff toy. As always, Michonne felt her heart tighten whenever she so much as looked at the mini resemblance of her lost love. She held out her hand and accepted it. 

“I promise I won’t let them stay up too late,” Aaron informed Michonne.

“Appreciate it. Have fun guys.”

She stayed standing by the door until they were out of sight. Unconsciously she gripped the sheriff tightly. 

 

Michonne settled herself at the kitchen island with a cup of untouched tea in front of her. With her head propped against a hand, she stared down at the figure. Such a simple little thing seemed to say so much to her now. The little sheriff with his gun out was ready to fight. He was strong. He was ready. But what was she? 

To Negan and the community she was a warrior. The people looked to her strongly for strength, and she was always willing to show it. They had seen the cold and distant side of her, and the last thing she wanted to do was return to it. After the Whisperers were gone, and regardless of who and what was left, she wasn’t sure how much it would change afterwards. Would her last amount of strength be used up? Would they have to adapt to a new form of living to prevent a repeat of yet another struggle against mankind? And what about Negan? Was his future only dying in a cell?

The man had wormed his way into her heart and it was slowly becoming difficult for her to see him stuck behind bars. A twinge of fear grabbed her at the idea of Negan deciding that it would be too much effort to love her from afar, and yet she had made no effort to shorten or even end his sentence in any way. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if he was allowed freedom. They would have to tiptoe around each other just as carefully as they did now, and there was a chance it would only drive them both nuts.

She sighed and set the toy aside, not wanting to think ahead any longer. Resting was the best option to clear her mind of all the building worries. She laid the toy down then took a small sip of tea while hoping it would be enough to ease her into a soothing sleep.

 

She sat at the edge of the bed as part of the routine she hadn’t enacted for a while. She listened to the silence around her and took in the feeling of coolness brushing across her skin. For ten minutes she tried not to think. Once everything began to settle, she laid down on her side of the bed and released a deep breath.

With the quietness of the room she was able to fall into a light sleep. A sudden creek roused her, but she didn’t give it much notice until she heard it again. She opened her eyes tiredly and it was then that the sound was clearly someone moving close by. 

Suddenly wide-eyed she turned to the doorway. Standing there was a tall figure hidden in the darkness. For a second her tired mind thought it could only be one person as no other man had ever entered her bedroom.

“Rick?”

There was a soft chuckle before the figure moved closer. She reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on in time to see the figure’s face.

“Fraid not sweetheart,” came the uncharacteristically soft tone.

“Negan?” She almost wondered if she was dreaming, but her awareness kicked in so she knew that wasn’t the case.

“Is now a good time to talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan's nightly visit can surely lead to only one thing ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment has arrived at last ;)

“What the hell…how the hell did you get out?”

He flashed a grin, looking quite pleased with himself. 

“You’re just as shitty about locking up as Gabey was.”

It took a minute for it to sink in. She closed her eyes and slammed a hand against her forehead at her own carelessness. She had uncuffed him, but had become so bothered by Negan’s attempt to pry her open she had forgotten about securing the most important part of Negan’s confinement. 

“Damn it,” she cursed.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it darling. I read the mind begins to go at your age.”

She would have chastised him for that if she wasn’t preoccupied with the fact that he was standing in her room. 

“You can’t be here,” she replied seriously.

“What better place is there to be?” He swaggered further in. Michonne tensed up and readied herself as if preparing to fight. Negan brought up his hands in surrender, looking surprised by her reaction. “Easy baby. You know I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t be here.”

Negan just grinned as if she had told a good joke.

“What, you can stroll into my cell but I can’t stroll into yours? Don’t forget this isn’t the first time I’ve done this.”

And just like that he made himself comfortable by sitting on the edge of her bed. Michonne relaxed a little and moved a little closer to him.

“If you get caught-”

“So far the little badass is the only one able to catch me. Maybe her brother’ll be next.”

“Judith and Rj aren’t here.”

Negan made a noise of interest and moved closer to her.

“Is that so,” he purred. “Glad I decided to bring my ass over here when there’s no cock blockers present.”

Michonne couldn’t help finding humor in his words as she shook her head and smiled, however she blocked him from trying to steal a kiss with fingers against his lips. 

“Negan…why’d you really come here?”

The eager smile was gone, and his eyes appeared full of concern. Michonne felt herself tensing up again, sensing what was about to come up.

“It’s like I said. I came to talk.”

“At this time of night?”

“What better time is there? You’ve been making the excuse that you’re too busy during the day.”

“I am busy,” she cried. “I’m trying to help my people handle a dangerous threat! That’s my job. To help them and keep them safe! If I don’t…if I can’t…”

She hadn’t realized how fast her heart was starting to pound with anxiety. She stared back at Negan, almost a little annoyed that his accusation was working her up. Silence settled over them, and all Negan did was gaze back at her. Then he reached out and cupped her cheek.

“Time to spill sweetheart. What happened that day?”

She knew what day he was referring to, and she turned away like it was a painful memory. In truth it wasn’t anything that would haunt her for the rest of her life. More so it was about what it represented. She clenched her fingers and bared her teeth as she took herself back to the attack.

“It wasn’t so much about what happened. It’s just…it keeps happening. We’ve survived so much, and we lost…a lot…but then we were able to build all this.” She raised her eyes to the window as she thought of what Alexandria had become. “And now there’s someone trying to take it away again. There’s always someone trying to take it away. I made it out that day, but what if…what if a day comes where I don’t? What’s going to happen to my kids?”

“That won’t happen,” Negan stated firmly. “You’re not going down gorgeous. I sure as fuck am gonna make sure of that.”

“You can’t.” She shook her head at him. “You can’t fight with us.”

“I don’t give a shit if the Council-”

“I never told them,” she suddenly admitted. “I didn’t, tell them you wanted to help. I couldn’t.”

Negan leaned away, looking mildly hurt. Michonne sighed and turned away from him again. He wanted to press her on it, but he didn’t feel right about turning the subject on himself. 

“Listen gorgeous. You don’t have to worry your pretty little head about what’s not gonna happen.” He paused and gave a sigh. “From a person who was once a leader, I know how fucking hard it can get when you’re carrying so much on your damn shoulders. There’s a lot of people depending on you, and you sure as fuck don’t want to look weak in front of them. They draw from your strength, but that doesn’t mean you’re not human with real fears, and there sure is fuck ain’t nothing wrong with breaking a little. But don’t you break so much that you actually believe that shit about dying.” He paused again, this time to grab her chin and turn her face back to him when she looked away. Michonne stared back into his eyes with great intensity. “You’re too good sweetheart, and you’ve got a shitload of people helping you out. Hell, if you were able to survive by taking me and my people down, this Alpha chick ain’t shit.”

She shut her eyes as the weight seemed to evaporate. A sense of relief was washing over her, but not enough to knock all the stress away. She brought up a grateful smile for his words.

“Thank you.”

Negan pulled up a smirk as he ran a finger down her cheek.

“Oh baby, you don’t have to pretend. I can see that damn cloud’s still hanging over you, so why don’t you let me make it disappear.”

“Negan.”

“Come on.” He pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss. “I been waiting a long time to make you happy. Make you… _really_ happy.” 

Something about the way he was begging made her break into a soft laugh. The concern about his escape was melting away, replaced by contentment at his presence. She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, and this time she ensured that it kept going. Without breaking apart from her, Negan moved further onto the bed. Michonne moved with him and pushed in closer as she practically climbed into his lap, hungry with passion. He too was hungry, and was returning the passion in their locked lips hard. 

Michonne dropped her arms around him as she allowed the sudden need to consume her body. She was a wildcat, practically devouring her prey. She couldn’t seem to get enough of him even as her mind was yelling at her to take in some air. When she finally listened and broke away, she was panting hard. Negan too was breathing quite hard and appeared stunned as she stared off into his eyes. She felt like there were a million things she wanted to say to him at once.

“Goddamn,” he whispered as if impressed. The corners of his lips lifted as he reached for the end of his shirt. “Where the hell have you been all this time?”

The shirt was tossed to the floor, landing out of sight. Not once breaking eye contact, she answered.

“Right here.”

Smiling, he went for her again, this time applying enough force to maneuver her down into the mattress while he got to his feet. As his lips worked, his fingers worked to undo his pants. Michonne didn’t notice as she was far more concerned with clamping her hands onto his face to ensure their kissing war didn’t break again. But it did break as Negan opted to drop his lips down her neck. Michonne leaned back to give him as much access as possible as she moaned with want.

“Ne…Negan…oh god.” Goosebumps were rising everywhere he touched, and the heat between them was increasing powerfully. 

His body suddenly dropped into hers and she gasped at the feel of something hard and ready pressed between her legs. Upon lifting her head, she discovered he had shed his clothes completely. 

“Your turn sweetheart,” he informed her. 

She watched his hands drop to her waist and reach into the ban of her underwear. Time stopped with a strong understanding that if she let him go this far, there was no turning back. Her heart was ready to pound right out of her chest, and yet she stayed silent. Briefly she questioned if she was ready for this; if she could do it in this room. Negan was slowly revealing the part of her body she had hidden from him so far.   
From his eyes she knew that he was eager to feel her, to take her, yet his dark orbs asked if this was okay. 

She answered by helping him remove the thin barrier of clothing. When the air hit her nether regions, an electric current coursed through her, sparking a newfound energy that had her attacking his lips. She groaned and threw her head back as his hands reached under to cup her cheeks. Negan howled like a mad wolf. He couldn’t wait any longer and neither could she. Her fingers grabbed the end of her tank, and with her eyes locked onto her prison bound lover, she peeled it over her head. Negan grabbed it without taking his eyes off hers and tossed it over his head. 

For a moment they were locked in place, gazing forever into one another’s faces. A new sense of excitement sparked her nerves with the full awareness of her own nakedness, and when Negan broke eye contact to let his gaze wander downward, the excitement spiked in a way that made her anxious. She had presented herself to him for the taking at last. The boundaries that was supposed to stay in place between them had been broken and revealed something that only her passed lover had seen.

“Damn,” he whispered in awe.

Nothing else was uttered as he pounced with his lips once more locked onto hers. With an eager force, she was maneuvered into place onto the bed as he immediately climbed on top of her. Michonne’s fingers were entangled in his hair as she kissed him fiercely. She shuttered and sighed as his bare skin rubbed against hers, stirring up the heat between bodies.

“God…Negan…”

“I ain’t…done nothing…yet…baby.”

She was ready for something. As Negan rained more kisses down her neck, she swore she could hear her own beating heart. She whimpered and her eyes widened as a peck from his lips landed on her breast. He was teasing her. With a groan she felt his cock tap the sides of her inner thigh, but he had yet to go any farther.

She moaned louder as Negan went for a squeeze on her breast and kisses along her belly.

“Negan…damn it.”

She needed this! She needed him now as part of her. She needed him in her! 

As if sensing the frustration, he grinned and worked his kisses back up her body.

“I’ve made you wait long enough.”

The next thing she knew, her head was falling back, deep into the pillows as Negan’s member introduced itself to her wet opening. A cry burst from her lungs, both from the thickness of his length as well as the sudden force of penetration. For a second there were stars exploding before her eyes. Negan sighed heavily as a tremble rolled through his form. She watched him shut his eyes for a moment, expressing his great relief to have finally entered the warrior that he loved so much. 

“Goddamn baby,” he panted. “It’s been too long.”

“Yes,” she moaned as her eyes too fluttered shut. It had been too long since she had someone in this way, but the thought ceased once Negan’s hips began to rock. 

Instinctively her legs wrapped around his body as his thrusts picked up speed. The bed shook and squeaked, but neither noticed as the air was filled with a loud chorus of joined moans. Michonne could feel a piece of her strength ebbing away with each forceful drive. She didn’t have to put up a front here, pretending that she didn’t want nor couldn’t have this. She was able to let go; able to let her body become liquid as Negan continuously disturbed it by raising waves. 

Negan’s fingers dug into her like claws, and a mixture of a growl and moan tore from his throat. She was his. His body kept going, thrusting harder and driving deeper into her core. Whines erupted from the headstrong warrior, reducing her to a whimpering kitten. She gasped as even more of her strength was ebbed away; as she clung to the way his length stretched her channel. She cried in approval at the roughness from the power of his jerking hips. The man was balls deep inside her yet she pulled at him as if to move him further into herself. She never wanted it to end.

“Don’t stop!” she managed to shout.

The bed continued to quake under them as her body moved fast and hard with his. Negan grabbed onto the headboard with one hand as he drove himself home. 

“Fuck.”

He was almost there. They were panting so harshly it was a wonder they could breathe. Michonne clung to him desperately. They were on the edge, and it was a matter of seconds before he spilled over. With a savage roar and a cry of ecstasy from the warrior, Negan came into her furiously. Michonne could barely hold onto him as she fell into a daze against the pillows while his seed flowed deep within her. Negan collapsed on top of her breathing as heavily as she was. 

“Holy…shit,” he managed to say. He rose his head. It took a minute before she was able to compose herself and look back at him. “I knew…I knew it’d be…like dipping my dick into fucking gold when I fucked you…but goddamn.”

Michonne couldn’t help giggling.

“You sound…impressed.”

He dropped a few kisses on her chest before meeting her gaze again.

“Right now baby, I’d like nothing more than for my dick to merge permanently into that sweet, juicy hole of yours.”

“I might draw attention.”

“Doubt it, considering how fucking deep I’m buried,” he said with a smirk.

Michonne locked onto his lips again, not the least bit tired of consuming him. It felt amazing with him insider. She could almost see why he was always bragging about his dick but she would never admit it aloud. 

“Sure glad we decided to talk,” he joked.

She laughed and ran her fingers up and down his arm as she admired her man.

“Yeah, but we’re not finished.”

He raised a curious brow at her words, then his grin stretched wider across his face.

“You got more to show me?”

Michonne gave nothing away except a semi-playful smile.

“I hope you’ve got some stamina left, because I’m not done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to finally get to this part of their relationship in the series.   
> Michonne's not quite done with him yet :)


	4. Chapter 4

A Cheshire cat like grin spread across Negan’s face as he brushed one of her dreads out of her eyes.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“If you don’t have the stamina, there’s no point in me telling you.”

Negan sighed and rolled onto his back beside her. He took comfort in just holding her against him with a hand interlocked with hers. Michonne was resting with a head on his shoulder, simply taking in the comforting calmness that settled over them in the aftermath. She had done it. She had allowed Negan to take her body fully and she couldn’t feel a shred of regret for it. It had been time to move forward. The need was just too great, and Negan had been able to fulfill it for her.

“You managed to achieve your goal,” she told him quietly as she gazed at the wall ahead of her. Negan looked down at her with a questioning look. Sensing this, she met his eyes and smiled. “You made me happy. You made me _really_ happy.”

Naturally he didn’t object as she started to climb onto him as she locked on his lips. In seconds she was straddling his form. 

“Baby,” he whispered while reaching to cup her face and continuing their passionate kisses. “I don’t ever…want this…to…stop.”

“Are you saying you have some stamina left?”

“For you, I’m never fucking running out.”

She laughed and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest.

“Good, because it’s my turn to make you happy.”

At that Negan laughed.

“Weren’t you paying attention to me during our little fuck fest? You’ve made me happy enough for the rest of my damn life, which I’ll need considering my homestead’s a prison.”

The smile wavered on Michonne’s face as she easily read his disappointment from the mention of the prison. She ran her hand down his arm in a comforting gesture and laid kisses upon his chest.

“Things could change, like this moment, where I’m on top.”

“Just having you sitting on top gets me all fucking exciting.”

She slid a leg aside and gazed down at his body.

“I can see that.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?”

“I plan to.”

She adjusted herself slowly as she raised her hips then lowered herself onto his standing member. Negan gasped with bliss and sunk his head back into the pillows. Michonne smiled and planted one more kiss on his lips before she began the ride. It wasn’t often she took this position, so it said a lot that she was doing this now. She moved gently up and down, easing Negan into ecstasy while quickly raising her own level of excitement. 

“Fuck…just…fuck…”

She giggled at his incoherent words then picked up the pace. His fingers ghosted the sides of her hips as his eyes drank her in. He took in every trace of her beautiful body, catching the small blemishes, and marveling at her ebony skin. Her breasts bounced and rendered him in a hypnotic state while michonne cried in pleasure to the ceiling. He gritted his teeth then cried out as her dick riding slowly sapped the last of his energy out of him in a breathtaking way. He didn’t want it to stop. He mentally urged himself to stay standing and buried in this goddess who finally turned his way. 

“Ne…Negan!”

“Fuck yeah…Call out my name beautiful!”

“Negan!”

“Michonne!”

She folded over as her bouncing hips stopped. She could feel the sweat pouring over her as she fell upon his chest, breathing hard. Negan was breathing the hardest and was officially spent when she met his eyes. He managed to run his fingers through her dreads and kiss her forehead. 

“That…an early birthday…gift or something?” he asked in between gasps.

Michonne laughed and dropped her head onto his chest.

“Call it whatever you want. I wanted to do that for you.”

“Then I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

She rolled off of him and slipped to his side. Automatically he threw an arm around her and pulled her in close. Michonne gazed at the wall ahead almost in a daze. She got the feeling she might never come down from the high, and if she didn’t she would be fine with that. Negan had ignited something more than a blaze within her, and it would always stay lit from this point on. So long as he stayed safe and alive.

The small smile that had graced her face fell just a little. Reality was trying to bang its way back in, reminding her that Negan had a life behind bars. It was no real life, but if she could provide her body for him and return the spark that he had given her, he would continue to try and live with some form of happiness. It was the best that could be done, and a lot safer than exposing him to what was happening now. Her people weren’t exactly free. They were all currently in a prison with the Whisperers guarding the perimeter around her community like prison guards. Her people were ready to fight back and break out, but Negan wouldn’t be a part of that. She thought that was a good thing.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Hmm?” She raised her head to meet his eyes. She could see concern etched into his expression.

“I see your mind running a mile a minute, and don’t you tell me it ain’t true.”

She stared into his eyes, suddenly feeling like she was the bad guy as shame rolled over her. Negan had been more open and honest with her than the average person. It was something she had never imagined him doing, but she hadn’t been able to do the same when he asked about joining the fight.

She lowered her eyes and raised herself up with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was coming down from the high quickly, and it didn’t feel good at all.

“Michonne?”

Negan leaned forward and began rubbing circles into her back.

“I lied,” she admitted quietly without looking at him.

The admittance hung in the air for a moment before he responded.

“Lied about what?”

She scrunched up her toes as the shame continued.

“I never told the Council you wanted to help in the fight.”

The silence that followed scared her. She wanted to believe it would change nothing between them, but she couldn’t help feeling that one little lie would unwind everything they’d cemented. 

To her surprise, Negan gave the softest chuckle.

“I’m almost not surprised.” She turned to him at last, and all he did was smile at her. But in his eyes, she could see a sign of hurt. “I hope it’s because you didn’t find my bat.”

“No, I had another reason. A more important reason.” She rested a hand slowly atop his chest, then ran her fingers along it as if to make sure he was truly there in the bed next to her. “I know what a war means. It means the same thing every time. A war like this means I’ll lose people. I always lose people. Andrea, Carl, and…Ri…Rick.” Those few names had her lip trembling hard, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. “I didn’t tell the Council because, I didn’t want to take the chance that they'd say yes. I…I didn’t want to lose you too. I didn’t want you to die.”

She was enveloped in his arms as he immediately pulled her shaking form into him. Michonne latched onto his arm as she cried softly into his shoulder. She wouldn’t let it last. This was supposed to be a happy affair so she quickly brushed the wetness away.

“Oh honey, you’re not gonna lose me. And I sure as fuck ain’t dying.”

The confirmation in his tone made her want to believe him badly. 

“Negan…”

“I’m flattered you’re so concerned over my health, but I’m hoping it’s not cause I’m a fuck toy to you now.”

“Of course not,” she said firmly, feeling a bit offended by the joke. “I did it to keep you safe. I need to keep you safe…because I love you.”

She could’ve sworn her heart had stopped briefly after the confession left her lips. They hadn’t fully crossed into that part of the relationship despite the fact that Negan had made it clear several times how he felt about her. She had never made it clear to herself before, and now it was out. She didn’t fear the response. She simply waited as his grin became quite loving on his face. 

“Goddamn,” he whispered as if in awe. “You don’t know how long I been waiting to hear you say those words to me. I could shed a shitload of tears right now.” She could believe it as she noticed his eyes becoming oddly wet. “I fucking love you too.”

Tears of joy streamed from her eyes as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay :) another story in the series complete. Even though they went all the way here and confessed their love to one another, it doesn't mean the series has to end. I have an idea for at least another one and will hopefully get to it some time in the future. For now, I really hope this inspires more Negan/Michonne fics from others :)

**Author's Note:**

> It was nice getting back to Negan's p.o.v as for the most part I center it on Michonne.  
> *The rating could possibly change to Explicit, depending on how the inevitable chapter is written.


End file.
